Mina's Hunt
by megacoldfusion
Summary: After learning about the only child of Dracula. Mina goes on a hunt that brings her to one place Gotham City, encountering some bat family members along the way.


**Mina's Hunt  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The character of Mina Harker and the characters of Batman are created and owned by someone else, as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

 **AN:** This acts as a sequel to Mina's run and set in the combined Bond/DCU verse of my stories and a month after the events of **Catwoman: Reborn** and a year after the events of **God Search** , this is a one-shot and some reviews would be nice.

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Chasing Shadows**

 **Location: Romania 0** **:12:00:00 hours Midnight 3 days ago**

Situated upon a strategic place that overlooks a valley and within the valley flows a river. It is midnight at this location, this place is a century old castle which has a dark and creepy feeling to it. To the locals this place has a bad history.

Everyone knew of this castle considering tourist flock here to see this infamous castle. Right now it's closed to the public, no lights are on as the blood tinted windows block all light from escaping to the outside.

A cold breeze blows upon the ruined courtyard, not a single soul or creäture is out on this night. A crash of thunder echoed in the background and then some stood upon the grounds of the courtyard. Dressed with a Derby hat and a brown trench coat.

The figure walked slowly upon the grounds of the courtyard, the shadows covered the person's face and continued on walking to a pair of ancient doors leading inside the castle. Then finally stopping right in front of the doors.

The blue eyes of the figure to stare at an object of the door and a low growl is heard which sounded like a female. Then the hand of the female reached towards the handle of the door and squeezed it tight. All of sudden she ripped the door from its hinges and tossed it into the courtyard.

The female is here for something.

But what is only known to her?

Until now.

Walking inside in black darkness inside that seemed to not bother the female until she found a light switch. The person is a woman, however the real question is who is she? If a person had to ask.

Mina Harker is her name.

But, why is she here? In this place.

She is looking in the one place she swore she would never set foot on again. Dracula's castle. She has always hated this place and it disgusted her that this place is a tourist attraction. She had the urge to burn the damn place down to the ground.

She held back at that urge for the moment.

Mina stopped and stared at the painting of Vlad Dracula, her eyes narrowed and then she ripped it out of the wall, then breaking it in half over her knee. Then kept on moving in which she had studied the layout of the castle, along with its secrets.

Secrets that are only known to a few. Memories of another life flowed like a river in her mind, but she blocked those out and focused on the task at hand. She came to the study of Dracula and searched for a book. Then she finds a book on the book shelf and pulled it.

The grinding of gears are heard in the background and the bookcase moves to the right like a door opening up to show stone steps leading down. Mina can see in the dark and calmly walked down these stone steps until finally coming to a hidden room, a room that has not been used in decades.

Dust and cobwebs littered this room, covering objects and upon a desk covered in dust is a journal with Dracula's symbol on the cover. Mina long suspected that Dracula did had a journal and so she opened the journal, she could smell the dry blood which written in words.

She is looking for a rumor she had heard about and wondered if it's true. Looking through the pages trying to find the answer she seemed to look for until finally on the last page a name of a mistress of Dracula.

Name Abigail Pimvare

Which the name _Pimvare_ spelled differently is word for vampire. So taking out her cell phone does a Google search of that name and came upon Romanian records of that very name.

"Hmm? Interesting," muttered Mina

According the records she gave birth, real father unknown and a child named Val Pimvare was born. Could it be possible that Dracula sired a child when he was a vampire. For starters vampires can't have children and Mina who is a daywalker can't have any.

Knowing Dracula like she did he must have found a way. Looking into the information about the mother. Mina discovered she was in league with the devil and burned from the stake, but what of the child? Until she found the child who at 10 years old when adopted to a family in America.

Digging even deeper the child lived in America then at 15 years old the family who adopted the boy murderered. Cause of death rapid blood loss, however Val Pimvare was nowhere to be found. Mina suspected that he knew his real heritage and killed the family.

Where is he now?

Until she found the same name, but a new place Gotham City. Which takes place may years later and duplicates the ripper murders. Police suspected Val Pimvare, but had no proof and after a long period nothing. Could he still be there, only one way to find out by going to Gotham City.

But first something had to be done.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

Standing upon the road leading down into the valley of the country side. Mina Harker stares at Dracula's castle and takes a device out her pocket with a single button. She pressed that very button.

 **KABOOM**

A series of explosions rock Dracula's castle ripping it apart piece by piece and then it starts to burn for the better part of the rest of the night in which the castle crumbles and Mina watched in satisfaction, until finally walking away with a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

 **Gotham city, Connecticut USA, one day later**

Gotham City is one of the oldest Eastern urban centers in the US. It nestles at the mouth of the turbid Gotham River upon islands once peopled by the vanished Miagani tribe of Native Americans. A Norwegian mercenary founded Gotham City in 1635, but the British later took it over.

It was also the site for a major battle in the American Revolution. There is also a story that 17th-century Gotham Village's first dwelling was, in fact an asylum that predated city's infamous Arkham Asylum.

A man called Hiram was first building a chapel but his partner in crime of murder insisted it to become a sanatorium. Gotham´s 19th-century patrons envisioned their community as a concrete and steel stronghold for pious righteousness and booming industrial growth, and for many generations the wealth and business ventures of Wayne family bolstered the city's economy, but it is best known for its soaring crime rate, urban legends and Gothic spires.

Throughout the years, the architectural appearance of Gotham City has varied greatly. Currently, Gotham is portrayed as having a mix of Art Deco, Neo-Gothic and Post-Modernist styling, characterized by enormous sky-scrapers, high-reaching spires, and the presence of gargoyles and other iconic statuary.

Standing upon a rooftop Mina Harker has arrived, she can feel darkness all around and the echoes of many sounds could be heard in the background. A cool wind blows through her blonde hair and a local newspaper blew right at her.

She picked up the newspaper for tells about the wedding of one Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle in detail along with they are expecting children.

A slight smile formed upon her lips for she had attended a secret wedding of her old friend James Bond who married Diana Wonder are expecting a child also.

Then something in the sky catches her attention, spotlight of a signal of a bat. Mina knows it's the bat signal of the famous Batman the dark Knight. She wasn't interested and is about to go to continue her search, until something got her attention.

"Better, check it out." Said Mina

* * *

 **An office building**

Helena aka Huntress cursed at herself under her breath and is unable to move. Why? Because she's chained in the middle of the room upon a couple of large metal stakes and armed men have surrounded her.

Their weapons pointed at her, standing there with his arms behind his back and looking confident under a black mask is Roman Solias aka Black Mask a crime boss. Huntress got a lead on where is he only been caught in a trap.

"I wasn't expecting you." Said Black Mask "It was to capture a bat, but at least we got one of his bat buddies."

"I'm no bat buddy," said Huntress "And when I break out, I'm going to rip out your eye balls and shove them in your pants, then you can watch me kick the shit out of you."

"Cute." Said Black Mask

The crime boss nods at one of his men, he hits her in the stomach with the back-end of the weapon and Helena spat in his face, the others just laughed.

"Got anything else to..." said Black Mask

Suddenly the light go out, and at the same time a crash is heard at the window a swarm of bats fly in and formed into a person, a person Huntress could not make out.

Mina Harker was nearby and decided to save a damsel in distress. Mina quickly pounced on one of them, then drowning the armed man out the window. The other armed men couldn't see and put on their lights only to find they are under attack by a mysterious woman.

Using her skills as a daywalker she disabled and disarmed them. Black mask fired at the moving shadow, only she dodged the shots and a couple of his men are shot. Then the lights came on and Black Mask surprised to see his men are dying or dead.

A mere woman did this.

Not an ordinary one.

"You think, you come here to push me around." Said Black Mask "You only see death."

"I've seen worse." Said Mina "But, your far from it."

Black Mask fired a shot at Mina who is a few feet away and to his surprise the daywalker caught the bullet with her hand and smiled at him. Even Helena surprised to see this happen as well.

"Here this belongs to you." Said Mina

She plucked it like a coin that traveled right at black mask, the bullet strikes the mask of the man and the mask shattered in pieces along with leaving a nasty gash upon the forehead of the criminal.

Roman Solias slumped to the floor, knocked out cold.

Mina gives a sultry walk towards Huntress, she licked her lips a bit and liked what she sees. Huntress is a little creeped out at this and wondered what will happen next.

"Umm, thanks." Said Huntress

'I always love a captive audience." Said Mina "And a very lovely one too."

Mina rubbed her hands upon the legs of Huntress, followed by feeling up Helena's firm breasts and finally licking her cheek, Mina just goggles and broke the chains. Huntress is now free.

"Who are you?" Asked Huntress

"Perhaps later," said Mina

A mist formed upon Mina and Huntress noticed the woman vanished, however the mist formed into a bird, a black crow and flew away from the building.

"Oracle it's me." Said Huntress

 _"Did you get black mask."_ said Oracle

"Uh...I got captured by him and then got saved by a woman, that can transform into a crow." Said Huntress

 _"Did you hit your head or something."_ said Oracle _"Nevermind, GPD will be there soon."_

* * *

 **GPD headquarters**

Dick Grayson the current Batman who had just finished talking to the Commissioner about the mysterious murders that is happening around the city. He has big shows to fill, but he managed well as the new Batman.

Bruce and Selina married and they're expecting kids soon. Bruce never bothers coming down to the cave anymore for he is busy with Selina. Alfred is always there and his current side kick Damien Wayne aka Robin is around.

Robin is not with him at the moment, he is patrolling another part of the city and Cassandra Cain Batgirl is patrolling as well. Dick has all the information he needs about the murders and is heading back to the cave to learn anything else.

Using his grappling line he glides away and heads off to where the batmobile is located.

* * *

 **Crime Alley: 30 minutes later**

Batman is driving the batmobile, then suddenly an object slammed into the side of the vehicle it is a body of a person. Stopping Dick got put and check on the person to see he is alive, but injured in the process.

"Who did this?" Asked Batman

"A...woman...we tried to rob...too strong." Said the man

A strong woman, tried to rob. Batman seemed interested in this and then two men came running out of the Alley and screaming for their lives. Suddenly a shadow looks over them and pounced by a sheer force coming down on them.

It was a sickening and bone crunching, the two men lay motionless on the ground and Batman's eyes narrowed at a mysterious woman. She looked like she means business.

"Who are you?" Asked Batman

"These gentleman tried to rob me," said Harker "I defended myself from these hoods...tell me are you naked under her costume."

"What?" Said Batman

Mina just walked over, pinched his butt and Dick Grayson flinched at this and then she grabbed his crotch that made him almost get aroused.

"Don't mind me," said Mina "I just like what I see, now I need to get back to a hunt."

"Wait...what hunt." Said Batman

Before he could say more Dick just blinked and the woman mysteriously vanished into thin air. Leaving him alone and standing there a bit confused.

"Oracle, it's me," said Batman "I just had a strange meetimg with a woman who took out some muggers and vanished."

 _"A mysterious woman, huh Dick."_ said Oracle " _Are you sure you didn't get her number."_

Dick gives details about the woman.

 _"That is the same description Helena gave, when she got rescued."_ said Oracle

"I am heading back to the cave to look over a case to find any connections." Said Batman

Dick Grayson the current Batmobile got back into the vehicle and drove away from the scene, he knows that Oracle will call the GPD to take those hoods away.

* * *

 **Gotham Park**

It is or at least was peaceful in Gotham Park, a groups of people are or was there. What were they doing? Playing Pokemon go and eating barbecue food, until something happened, the plants started to attack people and appearing out of no where is Poison Ivy.

People had fled from the plant monsters and nearby Damien Wayne Robin had heard the cried for help and went over to rescue as many as he could. Only for him to get captured by a vine, that wrapped around his body and is unable to move.

I've just smiled at this "Well it isn't the boy blunder, I was expecting the big bad bat, however you will do just as good."

"Fuck off bitch." Said Robin

"My, my," said Ivy "Such bad language from a little boy, perhaps a spanking is in ..."

The horn of tanker truck echoed in the background that plows right through the plant monsters and then.

 **KABOOM**

The propane tanker truck exploded and setting the plant monsters on fire that shocked Poision Ivy to the core.

"Nooooo...my babies they're burning." Said Ivy

Damien is free, but before he could attack a female voice spoke right in front of the raging inferno.

"That's not the only thing burning honey." Said Mina

"What?" Gasped Ivy

With speed that isn't humanly possible Mina draws out her sword and sliced past the plant monsters, the ones that were not burn and Damien looked on with awe and emotion being smitten at this woman.

I've controlled the vines to attack the woman, however Mina was too quick and with a twirl of her sword, the blade sliced something off of Ivy and the villainess realized both her arms sliced off. Mina then landed a round house kick to the face of Ivy, knocking her completely out cold.

"You okay kid." Said Mina

"I...uh...I." said Robin

"Your rather cute," said Mina "Do a bit of growing and one day you might be mine."

"Um...errr, okay." Said Robin

"I have hunt to get back to." Said Mina "Until then take care."

Mina gave him a peck on the cheek of Robin as he blushed and then the mysterious woman vanished. His blush never left until a voice is heard in his ear.

"Damien," said Batman "Get back to the bat cave, we got a case to go over."

"Uh...right." said Robin "I met a pretty weird looking woman who saved me."

"Hmm? Busy woman." Said Batman "On the double Damien."

Robin nodded and used a grappling line to leave, not before looking back at the scene and whistling in amazement.

* * *

 **Another place in Gotham**

A bank robbery just happened and a serious of explosions just happened. One person is chasing another in this foiled bank robbery. A person is shooting fire who is wearing a flight suit and another person in a batsuit.

Batgirl Cassandra Cain just foiled a bank robbery of a criminal named Firefly and now she is dodging at the fire being shot or thrown at her. Firefly is using the air as her advantage, to simply kill this annoying Batgirl and get away. She can always rob another bank later.

Dodging is all Batgirl can do at the moment, but used the shadows to her advantage. Firefly nullified that advantage with fire and now has Batgirl pinned down. Firefly aimed her flame gun at Batgirl when having in the air.

Then a an object was thrown and slammed into Firefly, it was a piano and Firefly lost control and was in a tailspin. Until she slammed into a parked ice cream truck head first, Firefly is out of commission. Batgirl went over to check to see a woman near Firefly.

"Who...are...you." asked Batgirl

"A regular cutis." Said Mina "I could lick you now, but I am on a hunt."

Mina just vanished right before Cassandra's eyes and then a voice is heard in her ear piece telling her to go to the bat cave.

* * *

 **The Bat cave**

In a cave under Wayne Manor is a cave but not an ordinary cave as it is dark and creepy just like the person who dwells in the cave. Numerous of object and places are situated in this cave. A flock of bats fly from one place to another as this place is of legends for this place is the Bat Cave the main headquarters of Bruce Wayne/ Batman the crime fighter, hero and vigilante.

Wayne used the caves as a sanctum and to store his then-minimal equipment. As time went on, Wayne found the place ideal to create a stronghold for his war against crime, and has incorporated a plethora of equipment as well as expanding the cave for specific uses. Often, Bruce Wayne is depicted as having discovered the cave as a child, falling into it during exploration of the grounds in his youth.

The cave is accessible in several ways. It can be reached through a secret door in Wayne Manor itself, which is almost always depicted as in the main study, often behind a grandfather clock which unlocks the secret door when the hands are set to the time that Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered, 10:48 P.M.

Another secret entrance, covered by a hologram, waterfall or a camouflaged door, allows access to a service road for the Batmobile. Another alternate entrance is the dry well where Bruce discovered the Batcave.

The Batcave serves as Batman's command center, where he monitors all crisis points in Gotham and the world.

The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer whose specs are on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies; it permits global surveillance and connects to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on Batman's foes and his allies. A series of satellite link-ups allows easy access to Batman's information network anywhere around the globe. The systems are protected against unauthorized access.

Additionally, the cave features state-of-the-art facilities such as a crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for each type, trophies of past campaigns, a large bat colony, and a Justice League teleporter.

It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Batman and his allies. The cave is sometimes powered by a nuclear reactor, but most often by a hydroelectric generator made possible by an underground river.

Bruce doesn't use it anymore and now Dick Grayson the current Batman is using this place. Robin and Batgirl have arrived also Barbara Gordon Oracle is there and walking. They just go over the case of the murders involving people's blood being drained.

Now the mysterious woman and they all compared notes to know she is on a hunt, but for what they did not know. Until Oracle found something.

"According to the information," said Oracle "She is still wanted by NYPD for kidnapping a child to a family, but gave the child back. Witnesses stated that she attacked robed people armed with weapons."

"The medical file shows the child has a rare blood disorder." Said Batman "Those robed people wanted the child."

"She...helped me." Said Batgirl

"She is very pretty too." Said Robin "What a hottie."

"Damien, did you a accident in your tights." Said Oracle

"Huh," said Damien then looking down "Shit...I better put on the spare."

"Her name and history is unknown." Said Batman "She did mention hunt."

"Perhaps the murders and her is conneted." Said Oracle "I will look into it.

"Do it," said Batman "We have no idea what we are up against."

So they continued to search for answers.

* * *

 **The next night**

A stripper had just left a club and is heading home for the night, she made a good amount of money and is taking a short cut home on this night. She is walking calm and slowly by walking on a small side street and no one is around or so she thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, someone or something is stalking her. She can hear footsteps and she kept on moving until a person is in front of her. His red eyes glared upon her blue eyes, she stands there and is trembling in fear.

"Look into my eyes dear," said the man "You are in my power, and now you will offer me your life."

"Yes, offer life." Said the woman

The figure teeth is seen in a form of fangs, then as the man goes to bite her from the neck and drain the blood. A trash can lid thrown out of no where and smashed into the face of the man. This broke the control over the woman and she ran off.

"Who dares." Said the man

"Val Pimvare." Said Mina "Justice has come for you."

"How do you know my name, we have not been introduced." Said Val "I was expecting the Batman."

"Your no different from your father Dracula," said Mina "An egotistical sociopath."

"Come out so I can see you." Said Val

Mina steps out of the shadows and stares at the spawn of Dracula coldly. Her hunt has come to an end and has found him.

"Mina Harker," said Val "I might have known it would be you. No matter once I kill you I will go after my food that escaped."

"So bring it." Said Mina

Val does just that and lunges at Mina with fangs showing in an attempt to bite her. Mina isn't having none of that and grabbed his arm, leaped up in the air and judo tossed Val into the ground that caused a small crater.

The son of Dracula fought back by using his claws to slash at Mina shreds of clothing, hair, and skin came flying off. Mina head butted him in the mouth and that broke his teeth. Then Val transforms into a swarm of bats and Mina does the same.

A swarm of bats attacks bats in the air until both Mina and Val fall to the ground. Then they both transformed into wolves, growling and snarling is heard for it is a full scaling mauling between dogs.

Both became human again, Val was about to attack again and made one wrong move. Mina has holy water on her and threw it at the face of Dracula. He screams in pain and then he felt something sharp upon his chest, a metal stake.

He is dead or will be.

"When you go to hell, tell your father I said Hello." Said Mina

Mina looked battered and bruised, it had been a tough fight and she didn't realize it lasted all through the night, the sun will soon rise over the horizon and Val's body will be ashes and someone is watching, Batman Dick Grayson is standing on the rooftop.

"I take it you heard and saw it" Said Mina

"Your really Mina Harker from Bram..." Said Batman

"The book has some inaccurate parts to it." Said Mina

"You don't look too good." Said Batman

"I will heal," said Mina "Now care to lick me."

"I...uh." said Batman

Licking her lips Mina's looked at Dick Grayson''s eyes. The body of Val turned to ashes.

"Look into my eyes," said Mina with a hypnotizing look "You are sleepy."

"I am not tired," said Batman

"Oh, but you will be," said Mina "Now come with me and do ditch that smelly bat suit of yours."

Dick Grayson tried to shake it off, but her powers were too strong and he stripped himself of the batsuit, wearing nothing but boxer shorts and then Mina escorted him to a nearby hotel

* * *

 **Wayne Hotel: 12 hours later**

Dick Grayson woke up with a pounding headache, he is on the bed and tied up. There is a piece of paper with words on it upon his groin area, that he couldn't make out and then he used his skills to fee himself. How'd he got here he didn't even know

He stands there and stared at the note it reads.

 _Thanks for the nice time, had to run and we should do it again in the future._

 _Until then take care._

 _Mina_

Dick just chuckled and shook his head, now he is wondering where his batsuit is, then he remembered he ditched when he was under her control. His ear piece is on table and put it on.

"Guys, I'm all right." Said Dick

"Dick, we've been searching for you." Said Oracle "It's been twelve hours."

"That long," said Dick "Guess she had her way with me,"

"Who?" Asked Oracle

''Her name is Mina Harker." Said Dick

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
